Tempus Itinerantur On Hold
by Alexis96
Summary: Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood go back in time. All the way back to when the Founders of Hogwarts lived. They'll have to come to terms with the fact that there may not be a way to go back home. Even though home is nothing but a wasteland. But what if there is a way they could save there time and people they love. Everything comes as a price. HGxSS GWxGG LLxOC
1. Chapter 1

Tempus Itinerantur

Chapter One

The walls were gray and peeling. Now days nothing was colorful. The world had become a dull place. The sky was no longer blue but a dull grey. The sun never shined anymore. It was hidden behind a thick layer of smog. The grass wasn't even a healthy color of green but yellowed and dead looking. All of this because Voldermort had won the war.

You see we had miscalculated something. After Harry was killed for the second time and came back to life leaving Voldermort mortal everyone figured Harry could just kill him. No one suspected that Voldermort would have had one last trick up his sleeve. That he had in fact known about us destroying his horcruxes. So as we destroyed one he made another.

It had been our downfall. Everyone was killed of the Order. Well everyone but Ginny, Luna, and I. Now we stayed hidden in the abandoned Grimmwauld place.

It wasn't safe for us to leave and if we did we had to be clevery disguised. This day was like any other. The rain beat down on the window. I was curled up in a chair in the library. A book lay open on my lap. But I wasn't reading it. My mind had wondered somewhere beyond wandless and wordless magic. I was now thinking of the good old days.

Funny how I can look back and think of those terrifying days as good. Hell they weren't anything compared to now. The past was like a slap on the wrist. I'd give anything to have that back. My book slipped carelessly from my fingers. Landing with a muffled bang.

Sighing I bent over and picked it up. I glided over to the book shelf. I don't even know why I was reading the book. I had already mastered everything in it. My gaze drifted over to the fire. Even that looked dull. Something that once shined so bright and held so much power faded into the background. As I left the room I pulled my robes closer to my body. The chill chased away the once warmth the fire had given me.

I glanced around the room. So my friends haven't returned yet. Gliding over to the window I looked out. Few people were out because of this weather. None glanced up as I stared down at them.

How could they when they couldn't even see the building. I didn't see the familiar feiry red or blonde hair. The cloaks covering peoples head didn't help. I sighed in fustration. They should have already been here. What if something happened to them? I couldn't bare to loose them too.

Not after everyone we have already lost. For the past couple days I felt as if something big was coming. I wasn't for sure if it was good or bad. Just that it was coming. I hope that my friends lateness was not the reason. I paced the room. I had already worn out the carpet.

Just as I was about to send a patronis I saw a flash of red. Stepping closer to the window I squinted to get a clear look. Someone was indeed coming. I turned on my heel. Doing a great impression of Snape and his billowing robes. The door opened and closed. Before the girl knew what hit her I had already thrown myself at her. Pulling her into a hug that would rival Molly's.

"Ginny," I said. "Are you alright? Where's Luna?" She grimaced at the questions I shot out at her.

"Calm down Mione. Luna will be here in a moment. We decided to arrive seperate. So not to attract attention to ourselves." She pulled back her hood that covered her face. Just as we sat down at the table the door opened and clicked closed. Signalling Luna's arrival.

I looked up at her as she entered the kitchen. "Whats the news," I asked finally? Ginny and Luna shared a look.

"They're plotting something," Luna said in her dreamy voice. Over the years it was no longer far off and she rarely looked not all there. If anything the war had changed her. I sometimes miss her weird ways. Not that she doesn't have moments. Their just few and far inbetween now days.

"Do you have an idea what?" Ginny shook her head.

"We couldn't find out," Ginny said. "Everyone is keeping it quiet if they know. Whatever it is has got them afraid." I drummed my fingers against the wooden table.

"We'll find out soon," Luna said. I nodded. Yes we would. I could feel it. It was just over the horizon. "What will we do in the mean time?" I looked up from my lingering gaze at the table.

"We do what we do best," I said. "We prepare." They nodded and dispersed. I pushed myself out of the old wooden chair to go back to the library. It was about time I learned some more spells.

Luna was true to her words. We did find out soon. Sooner than we had expected. That night I was woken up by a patronus. I recognized it right away. It was one of the other living members. One of the ones that had gone into hiding. If he was sending me a patronus then it must be urgent. I didn't know what else would have him coming out of hiding.

It relayed the message it was suppose to send me. I slipped out of bed and grabbed me clothes. As I was doing this I sent my own patronus to the girls.


	2. Chapter 2

Tempus Itinerantur

Chapter Two

I threw on a pair of paints and a sweater with a tank top underneath. Over that I slipped on a warm robe. Lastly I grabbed my wand from the night stand.

The girls met me in the dining room. We silently bid each other good luck before apparating to our destination. Hogwarts. Of course we couldn't apparate inside so we appeared outside.

We moved quickly and silently through the castle. I turned the corner and found myself in a room I've never seen before. In it was only four portraits. We stared curiously at them. "What are you doing in here," asked one of the women? We didn't answer her. Just put our fingers to our lips. Hopeing they caught the gesture to be quiet. Thankfully they did. Voices walked by our little room.

They whispered among themselves. I recognized one of the voices. They were worried about something. A loud bang had the whole castle shaking. "Its like the final battle all over again," Ginny whispered. I motioned for them to follow me. I had just gotten to the door when it swung open.

Revealing the man that changed everything we knew. His skin was pale. He had no nose but two slits. His eyes were an unaturall red. They glowed. The man was in every since a snake. Fitting. I stepped back. Putting myself in front of the girls. "What do we have here," he hissed? "Could it be? Potters little girlfriend and best friend. I have been looking for you two." He turned to Luna. A sneer snaked its way onto his face. "And your blood traiter friend here.

You three have caused quite some problems for me." He took out his wand and played with it. "That doesn't exactly sit well with me. You see to fully have control I need you three gone. Only then will the people really believe that they have no saviour. But how to do it." He trailed his wand down my neck.

"A quick avada? A slow tortorous death with the crutious? Or perhaps have some fun? Decisions. Decisions." I swatted his wand away. His eyes narrowed. "Do behave. It might do you well in the end." He took his wand and twirled it between his fingers. "You see I have the perfect way to get rid of you three. It will be tortorous. Just not in the way you think." Lightning fast his wand was pointed at us. "But first I think I'll have some fun. Just to show you who will always win in the end. Crutio."

I fell to the floor. Withering in pain. I refused to scream. That would only show my weakness. To show that he was winning. I clamped my mouth shut. This wouldn't be the first time. I've been crutioed so many times the pain is like an old friend.

My friends were being held back by two Death Eaters. They screamed for him to leave me alone. The portraits of the Founders looked down sadly at me. Something glinted in their eyes. Almost like they didn't like the fact I was being hurt. He let up the spell. Air flooded my lungs. I gasped. Voldermort leaned over me.

"Hmm. No reaction. Maybe I should let Bellatrix have fun with you. How would you like that Mudblood?" He traced the scar on my arm. The same one Bellatrix gave me some years ago. I shivered and flinched at the thought. "Bellatrix dear." The women that has been haunting me stepped from the shadows. "Do show our guest how she should act around us."

"Pleasure." The women danced foward. Leaning over me she transfigured her wand to a dagger. The same one that tortured me. "Say hello to your old friend deary." I glared at her. She trailed it across my cheek.

The medal was cold against my skin. Then she went to work. The only thing I was happy for was the fact that this time my wounds would heal and not leave a reminder. It felt like hours before she stepped back admiring her work. I couldn't help but have whimpered and screamed.

The two Death Eaters threw my friends down. They landed next to me. "Goodbye girls," Voldermort said. Then two words I have never heard before slipped from his mouth. Two words to forever change our lives. "Tempus Itinerantur."

I felt myself falling. Falling down a dark never ending hole. It seemed to go on forever. Time stopped and no longer mattered where I was. My body hit a cold hard stone floor. Looking around I realized I was in the portrait room still. But the portraits were no longer here. I looked around. My body groaning in protest as I did so.

My friends were on the other side of the room. They to were looking around. Where was Voldermort? And why did something feel off? Before I could ask my friends if they were OK two silhouettes walked into the room. I looked up into the eyes of two men.

One had dirty blonde hair that went to his shoulders. His eyes were a warm brown. He looked about 6'1. He had on dark red robes. The trimming was gold.

The man next to him looked to be an inch or so taller. His hair was black and looked to be about as long as Snapes hair was. The mans eyes are what captivated me. They were a grey-blue color. They were as stormy as the sea. He had on black robes with green trimming. Both looked curious as to see us. I pushed myself to my feet.

My wand already out and pointing at them. As I stood a rush of dizzyiness over took me. I shook it off. My friends were getting up as well. They sent worried glances my way. "Mione," Ginny whispered. To low for them to hear. "Don't over exert yourself. Your hurt."

Luna stepped foward when I stummbled foward. I caught myself on the wall. My eyes drooped closed. I could feel myself loosing concious. The two men stepped foward. I raised my wand again. "Don't come closer," I said. Even my voice sounded weak.

"Calm down," said the dirty blonde haired man. "We're not going to hurt you. Lower your wand." He stepped foward. I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. Before I hit the ground I felt arms catch me. Then nothing but black.

**So here's the next chapter! Thanks for everyone that has already Followed :) Also Review and tell me how I'm doing! If I should keep writing or not. **


	3. Chapter 3

Tempus Itinerantur

Chapter Three

When I woke up I blinked against the bright light. Bright light? The sun hasn't been out in so long? So why did I know blink against the brightness? Groaning I sat up only to be pushed back down. Instantly I went into battle mode. I reached for my wand to find it no where near me. I blinked and looked up into the young witches face. "Please calm down," she said. "I won't hurt you. Let me go get your friends and the founders."

Founders? Moments later Luna and Ginny strode into the room. They're eyes lit up when they saw me awake. Behind them were four very familiar people. Whom I assumed was Rowena Ravenclaw had black long hair and green striking eyes. They seemed to look into your soul.

Helga Hufflepuff had long blone hair and blue cheery eyes. Once again I attempted to sit up. The medi witch pushed me back down. "Will you please stop doing that," I said harshly. A glare was sent her way. She huffed and muttered things under her breath.

Rowena stepped foward bringing my attention to her. My glare disappeared but I still looked weary. Cause of the war. "Dear would you please explain how you got here," she asked? "Your friends wouldn't say anything until you woke."

"I don't know how much we can tell you," I said. "Its agaisnt the law. Or used to be." I sighed. "I guess not now. Your not going to believe me." She smiled kindly at me.

"Try me." I took in a deep breath and let it out.

"Well you are Rowena Ravenclaw." She gave me a curious look.

"You know me?"

"Of course. Your one of the most amazing witches there is." I looked to the other three. "Then thats Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin."

"How do you know us?"

"Where we're from your all very well known." I took in a deep breath. "We're from the future." Ginny stepped foward.

"We need your help to get back." Rowena seemed to think about it.

"Alright we'll help you." Salazar frowned.

"How do we know they're even telling the truth?"

"Salazar darling why would they lie? What is there for them to gain?" He grummbled under his breath.

"I still see no point in helping them to get back," he said. "You of all people know its helpless and they shouldn't get it in they're heads that they're is a way. It doesn't do well to dwell on the impossible." Rowena sighed. Then turned to us.

"He is right. There may not be a way. I can try to find out though. But don't get your hopes up."

"You can't get your hopes up when they've been already crushed," I said under my breath. I had a suspicion that Slytherin had heard. Why might you add because he had given me a weird look. Godric was the one to talk this time.

"Now do tell us your story." I narrowed my eyes at him slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Why you came here the way you did? All beat up and bloodied. Then that scar on your arm." I winced and hid my arm.

"I don't have to tell you. Maybe someday." They all saw the haunted look in my eyes and the other girls so they dropped it. Even Salazar did. That suprised me. But I didn't comment on it.

"You are welcomed to stay here," Rowena said. "How old are you three?"

"I'm twenty," I said. "Luna and Ginny are nineteen."

"Good," she said. "How good are you at Defense Against the Dark Arts?" I gave her a suspicious look.

"Why?"

"We need a new D.A.D.A teacher." She gave me an appraising look. "And I talked to your friends. I think your qualified. What do you say?" I thought about it.

"I guess. How long before school starts?"

"Three weeks. Welcome to the staff Professor Granger. Hmm you should change your last names." Salazer didn't look happy about this. But he bit his tongue.

"Ginny Marx."

"Luna Felix."

"Hermione De Lune." Rowena smiled.

"Welcome Professor De Lune." We spent the rest of the day getting settled in. I walked down to the library. I walked down the aisles scimming through the book titles. Even though I knew Rowena and the others would be looking into a way to send us back I had to check myself. I found a few books on time travel and carried them over to my favorite table.

It was in the back succombed by shadows. I fell ungracefully into my chair and pulled one of the dusty books over to me. Flipping open the book I scimmed through the table of contents. When that didn't help me I decided to just read through the whole thing. My head was buried in the book when I felt another presence in the room.

Without thinking I wiped out my wand and turned to face the imposter. Salazar Slytherin himself stood there. He threw up his hands in mock surrender. "Do forgive me," he said in a fake voice. "I didn't mean to startle you." His eyes sparkled in mischief.

I slowly lowered my wand and pocketed it. Turning back to my book I picked it up from its place on the table. "I'm sure you didn't." I settled back down to begin to read the book once again. Salazer strode over to my table and picked up one of the many books that layed there.

"Find anything," he asked? I rolled my eyes. Like he cared. He turned to face me. Raising on eyebrow in questioning.

"No not as of yet." He smirked and placed the book back on the table.

"May I remind you to not get your hopes up. It would be most unfortunate to be let down." I huffed and buried my head back into the book. Hoping that he would catch the hint that I no longer wished to talk. A small chuckle came from him as he left.

That man infuriated me.

**Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and all that fun stuff. **


	4. Chapter 4

Tempus Itinerantur

Authores note

**Sorry this is not a chapter. I just want to say I will be re-doing this story. I don't like how its going. **


End file.
